1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to paperboard containers erected from a flat blank, in particular to such containers forming a freestanding, self-supporting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a wide variety of display structures in use today. Such structures are frequently employed for retail sales, and must be capable of installation in different locations in a store, including floor space in the center of a floor. Shelf and display bins, for example, are frequently formed of plural components which are assembled by store personnel for a particular promotion.